Aftermath
by Son of Insanity
Summary: Asura is gone but he left a wound on one member of the group that will never heal.


Maka's POV

I look around as my friends cheer Asura is dead the world is calm. Then why does something still feel like something's wrong? I look among the group then it hits me Soul isn't with our friends.

I turn looking among the ruins "Soul where are you?"

"Maka something's wrong!" Soul's voice sounded panicked

Following his voice I was able to find him he was still right where I left him after Asura knocked him from my grip.

I stood next to him holding out my hand "Give me your hand I'll help you up."

He sat up a depressed expression crossing his face "Maka I can't feel my legs."

I bent down next to him hugging his head to my chest "It will be alright Soul we'll get you some help."

Slowly I sat down next him trying to calm his soul. His wavelength was erratic if he were a weapon he'd burn my hands.

His eyes were closed as tried to relax "The song."

A ran a hand through his snowy locks "What was that Soul I couldn't understand you?"

He pushed himself up as best he could "That's the song I play when we resonate."

I nod "It's gotten stuck in my head lately."

The sound of a chopper cut through the air before we saw it. It was a solid black military class carrier with tinted windows and the DWMA logo on the side. Slowly it landed a safe distance away and the door slid open. In an orderly fashion Lord Death led the teachers out. Blair in her cat form squirmed in Papa's arms before finally getting free.

She moved in the gap between us "Soul you need to get up it's time to go home."

He grabbed her placing her on the ground "I can't Blair I don't think my legs would hold me."

She ran back toward the crowd reminding me of a lioness chasing prey "Screw head you get over here and fix him right now your a doctor aren't you?"

Professor Stein grabs her by the tail "Close I'm a mad doctor who dissects things that annoy me."

Blair hung there "You know animal cruelty is a sign that you're psychotic."

Marie looked at the ground "We know he's psychotic."

Blair eyed the group of adults "I knew Death Scythe an idiot but this many of you ,you know he's nuts and you let him work with your children and pointy things and few of them that become pointy things!"

Stein raised Blair so that her eyes were level with his "Are you done because last I checked I needed to "fix"someone."

Blair crossed her front legs with a huff "Yeah I'm done."

He released her tail and walked crutching next to Soul " Kind reminds you of our first meeting eh." He patted my head "Now tell me what's wrong."

I spoke for Soul "Soul doesn't have any feeling in his legs."

Stein pulled a scalpel from his pocket "Hmm." He swun it between his fingers jabbing it into Soul's leg

Soul glared at him "Why'd you stab me."

Stein pulled the scalpel out and leaned closer to me "Distract his eyes I have one more test."

Once Stein had moved back I shifted moving Soul's head back to my chest so he was staring straight in the direction of our friends. I watch Stein jab the scalpel into Soul's leg once with no response.

He cleaned the blood from the blade with a sigh "Mr. Eater it looks like you're paralyzed from the waist down."

Soul grabbed him by the collar "How do I fix it?"

Stein shook his head "You can't Soul not even Mabaa can cure the crippled you'll never walk again."

Stein stood a small frown gracing his face as he walked away. Stein was out of sight there was a flash I turned to see Soul a blade turned hand about to slit his own throat. Without thinking I pinned him holding both his arms above his head by his wrists.

He glared up at me "Maka let me go damn it!"

My hair hung over my face hiding my teary eyes as I glared back "Not until you give me a good reason why I should let you kill yourself Soul!"

His blade hand shifted back "I'm broken Maka useless it'd better if I died."

I broke down crying as I slid down on top of him "You're not my Soul he doesn't talk like that it's not cool." I clutched his shirt as my tears fell "I want my Soul the shark toothed piano playing scythe that almost died saving me that makes fun of flat chest and fat ankles. " my head moved to rest over his heart "I want the Soul that pulled me from madness and from our apartment to keep me from growing mushrooms."

He rubbed my back as more tears came "Man we've done a lot haven't we ?"

I nod against his chest "You're important to me Soul I don't want to lose you."

He chuckled "You're still flat chested." I draw my book prepared to strike but he cuts me off "But I've always been more of a leg man and yours are the DWMA's finest your as isn't bad either."

A crimson shade that revealed his eyes came to my cheeks. Not knowing how to respond I chopped him knocking him out cold.

Papa and Sid came over with a stretcher "What happened to to him Stein said he paralyzed not unconscious?"

I stood up putting away my book "He said something that made uncomfortable so I chopped him."

Hearing this Miss Nygus and Miss Marie walk over as the rest of our friends come over at a slower pace "Oh really Maka care to share the complement he gave you."

I turn glaring at Liz as she and Patti act like human crutches for the future lord death "How do you know it was a compliment he could've insulted me?"

Miss Nygus looks me over "Can't stand still a smile that should rip your face open." She sighed " Either your a bunny who just got a carrot but I can't say for certain."

I sent her a half hearted glare "I'm obviously not a rabbit."

Lord Death bounced in front of us "New love is a very beautiful thing but can we please get going I do have repairs to supervise."

Kid broke from the Thompson's dragging himself to his father "Father is it over?"

Lord Death placed a hand on his son's head "For now let's but in time others like Asura will come." He turned "But will just have to there to save the world won't we."

With that we board the helicopter that would take us back to the academy. Sid and Papa got in first I followed with Stein and Blair behind me. Black Star and Patti jumped in at the same time nearly getting stuck while Kid like the true gentlemen he was let the others in before closing the door himself.

Soul stirs but doesn't wake up as we take off "I'll take care of you Soul I promise."

"Maka Stein told me the news." I looked up to see Lord Death sitting at my side "If you wish to remain as an active student you'll have to find a new partner."

On instinct I Maka chopped him "No I'm not getting a new partner I'll find a way to go on mission I'll fight with a book if I have to!"

The sound of familiar laughter filled the area. I turned back to see Soul laughing as the madness had taken tears of laughter trailing from his eyes as he turned to face me. They'd strapped him to the stretcher so he didn't fall and hurt himself irony right?

I wipe the tears from his eyes with my thumb "Soul what in Death's name made you laugh this hard?"

He took a breath composing himself "You just Maka chopped Lord Death how many people can say they've seen that?"

Before I could answer there was a throbbing pain in my skull "Shinigami Chop!" I turned to see Lord Death had sprung back and stood with a smoking hand "interrupting is rude now where was I before you rattled my brain like a maraca?" He clipped his gloves together leaning close "I know about your weapon abilities Maka."

Soul stared at me "But you're a miester you've always been my miester you can't be a weapon."

I kissed his nose playing with his hair "I'm not or at least not a complete weapon."

Lord Death nodded "Maka's weapon blood is repressed by her miester abilities limiting her use of it but she was the first weapon ever born with Death Scythe level power." He turned for the door that led to the others "I would like to have someone that special on my teaching staff if you're interested just talk to your father."

After the door closed I turned to Soul "What'd you think should I do it?"

He nodes best he could "You get to bet up your crazy old man and you learn something what more could you ask for?"

I couldn't hold back the smile that formed on my face as I played with his hair "I got everything else I wanted."


End file.
